


Happy

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Dancing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie's drunk but she's happy..</p><p>Ressler,Red,Aram,Navabi,Cooper,and tom like this type of drunk Lizzie..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moments

Lizzie jumped around on her bed giggling to herself while drinking tequila and whiskey..

"Ooooh...mu-music well make me haap-ier" Lizzie said before excitedly jumping off her bed and stumbling to the stereo..

She smilef when one of her songs,Moments by Tove Lo, started blaring out of the speakers..

She danced around the room singing to the song..

Lizzie finally felt free..No cases or people trying to harm her..

Lizzie didnt think much of it but she didnt answer any calls..

She ignored them..

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door..

The bang was followed by her colleagues voices..

Lizzie sighed to herself and continued drinking and enjoying her happiness while it lasted..

A few moments later she somehow heard a click and a door opening..

"Lizzie.." she heard Red call out..

His voice was followed by aram copper ressler abd tom...

"I think shes in here.." Tom said noticing the music blaring from the room 5 feet from where he stood..

The four men opened the door and the smell of alcohol hit them..

They saw lizzie sitting on the bed with a bottle of tequila in her hand...

"Lizzie.." Red called out

Lizzie's head shot up and she slurred in response "Hi.."

"Red,R-Ressie,Aram-" she stooped mid setence when she saw tom..

"Liz..I know you hate me and-" lizzie cut him off and unsteadily stood up..

"Its not that I hate you...I-I like you a bunch..Its just...You..You just have that face...that i wan-na punch" Lizzie said before taking a drink out of the bottle...

Red and Copper sucessfully stifled their laughs..

"You tried to k-kill me..Mul.tiple t-times.."Lizzie angrily blurted before walking up to tom and hitting the bottle on his head..

Tom now had blood oozing from his wound and he was unconscious..

"Lizzie..-"Red started before lizzie put her hand up...

Lizzie turned her back and staggered over to the bed..

While she sat on the bed in her drunken state Red,Copper, and Aram tended to Tom..

"I still like you.."Lizzie said to him feeling a little guilty..

"Hes fine..You peoples are overreacting...Get up tom.."Lizzie uttered in a slightly slurred voice...

"Be careful with my friend!"Lizzie said whole watching the three men take care of tom..

"Be..be careful with my friend.."Lizzie repeated..

Red tried not to laugh at Lizzie's drunkenness..

Lizzie got up from the bed and walked around the men and to the door...

She unsteadily turned around and blurted "Call me Tom..When..When you're feeling better.." 

With that Lizzie left the room..


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day is lizzie"s birthday..  
> An unwanted guest shows up..

Lizzie stayed up all night despite Red Ressler,Aram and Tom trying to make her go to bed

"No!!It's my birthday!" she was still a little drunk 

It was only 2am and all four men were tired. Especially Tom who Lizzie had knocked out an hour ealier..

"Okay..I'll go to bed..But you all have to go..Come back in the morning." Lizzie finally started to sober up a bit..

All four men nodded in approval and Lizzie fell asleep on the couch.

Red threw a throw blanket over her and they left.

A few hours later Lizzie woke with a light headache

She was glad it was light and not severe..

Suddenly she was in a bad mood.

The effects of the alcohol wore off and lizzie looked at the clock and saw it was only 11:35

Lizzie poured herself a cup of ice cold water and begin to make brunch for her collages

At 12:54 there was a knock on the door..

Lizzie who was now dressed in a tank top and skinny jeans answered it..

"Where's tom?" lizzie asked out of curiosity 

Red replied "He is late but he will be here soon.."

Ressler Aram and Red took a seat at the table and lizzie handed them their food..

"This is very good." Red complimented before taking a sip of wine at the table.

Soon there was a knock at the door and too lazy to answer it lizzie yelled "Its open!!"

Tom came into view with a large bag in hand..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZZZZZZZIIIIIIE" he exclaimed 

Lizzie stopped and put down her food and stood up and walked to him

"So you just gonna bring me a birthday gift on my birthday to my birthday party on my birthday with a birthday gift..?" Lizzie asked trying to control her anger

Tom was confused "Happy Birthda---"

Lizzie out her glass down and kicked him where the shone dont shine

"You know I hate the color green...So WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GET THAT COLOR BAG..?" Lizzie asked before walking away from him

"Anyways Donald...Raymond..Aram..Enjoy the food!"


End file.
